


Sweet Revenge

by Soubriquets



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Obsession, Stalking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soubriquets/pseuds/Soubriquets
Summary: Kanato can’t stop thinking about Azusa.He takes his revenge and revenge has never tasted so sweet.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction I don't own any of these characters the developers are Reject do.  
> May have been inspired by a few other people who wrote fanfictions with the same pairing.  
> Tags may be added later if I decide to continue this.  
> Yeah I'm just starting out writing fanfics so yeah it could be really bad.

Kanato walked through the long halls of his home. He stared intensely seemingly at nothing, deep in thought. Kanato was angry, no not just angry he was furious. He tried desperately to compile his thoughts, but they were a jumbled mess. His teddy, his one and only teddy had been taken from him. The only one he could talk to, his best friend and most treasured companion. How dare he, how dare he? Kanato paced relentlessly he wandered around the gardens, up to the highest tower across to the courtyard and back again. The thoughts were erratic, it was all he could think about, about the boy who did it. He pulled and ripped at his violet locks in violent frustration.  
Azusa. Kanato’s mind was obsessed, he thought about him all the time and all the ways he wanted to kill him. The torture. The pain. The excitement. He wanted to hear loud screams and painful sobs as he took the boy’s life, he wanted to see him writhe in pain and beg him to stop. He felt like he had a hunger that needed to be slated. His fantasies seemed to quell the pain if only for a short while. He smiled to himself sporting a wide Cheshire grin, his purple eyes glowing with desire. If only the boy was all human then he could make him his new toy to play with, like that treacherous Yui. All his, his and his alone to torture till the end of days for his actions. His head listed to one side in aggravation Kanato was never used to being denied what he wanted, and he wanted Azusa so terribly.

He watched the boy silently, always making sure he kept out of sight. Azusa talked with his brothers often, palming his bandages and pausing between quiet murmurs. He been watching him for a few days now, a few weeks maybe. Stalking the boy whenever he was on school grounds. He looked over the boy with a kind of sadistic fondness like how a cat might look at a mouse before the slaughter. The hatred and rage seemed to grow into some sort of sick dependence. Kanato noted how he always seemed to have a dazed look in his eyes, like the boy was in some sort of trance. How very cute. The intense gleam that he and most of his brothers shared were lost upon this boy. Azusa’s lack of interest made him think of Shuu or maybe his mother. He longed to see those eyes light up in pain and anguish, the anguish Kanato had already had to suffer though. How was he going to go about exacting his revenge? Would he have to kidnap him? No that would be far too troublesome. He could kill him at school, there was little regulation and half the classrooms were drab and abandoned anyway. Killing him wouldn’t be enough though, he didn’t deserve a quick death Kanato wanted Azusa to grovel and beg for death.

Azusa did seem happier around his brothers but between classes he could most commonly be found on his own in some baron classroom or hall. Lucky for Kanato today was no exception. He found the teen sat cross legged in a classroom just off the west wing sharpening the more common specimens in his knife collection.  
Kanato came up behind him. “I’m going to kill you, you know. I don’t know how yet but I’m going to make it hurt.” He said giggling giddily. The taller boy looked up at him absentmindedly before his gaze returned to his knives. Azusa couldn’t be bothered with the older boy right now, he just wanted to be left alone to sharpen his knives, so he could get right back to using them when he got home. Kanato’s unblinking stare never wavered.  
The mint haired boy stood up and backed away slightly with the same unfocused look on his face as always. Azusa didn’t seem to respond much so Kanato continued.  
“I think I’d like to make it nice and slow, so you can feel it till the very end.” As Kanato got closer Azusa backed into the corner of the classroom, he didn’t care if Kanato hurt him, but the violet boys stare was sort of making him more and more uncomfortable.  
Azusa knew Kanato was unstable, he was always talking to himself and bringing his stuffed toy with him everywhere he went, before he destroyed it that is. They were the same age give or take a few months, so he had shared plenty of classes with the boy before. Best to let Kanato do his thing and then he would likely go away and leave him to his knives before his next class started. He sighed softly, it was ironic to think he kind of hated violence not the feeling of it but the heated feelings and confrontation. He only wanted the people around him to be happy to be filled with a love and affection for him even it was through beating him. Everything else like empty threats and talk was just mindless chatter and it bored him.

He was shook suddenly from his thoughts when Kanato threw both his hands up against the sides of the wall with tense shaking fists, caging Azusa in the corner and making him jump.  
Kanato lowered his voice and spoke in a hushed tone into the boy’s ear amidst the sea of green hair. “Will you miss your brothers when you die?” Kanato looked at Azusa hungrily rage and want clouding his mind. He longed to rip open the younger boy’s fragile skin, break his frail form and crush the delicate bones that hid behind those bandages. Kanato didn’t look like he was going to let up any time soon and Azusa was beginning to think maybe he might be being serious.  
The Sakamaki triplet grabbed hold of the bandaged arms digging his fingers deep into the crevices where the cuts were, making Azusa whimper slightly at the sudden discomfort. He closed one eye at the twinge of pain.  
“I’m sure we could have a little play first before we get to the really fun stuff.” Kanato told him, giving Azusa a somewhat innocent look.  
Azusa thought that Kanato looked more like a mindless child than an actual threat, but his cuts were beginning to bleed through his bindings. Kanato dug further, feeling for entry points and slipping his nails into the deep pools widening the deep gashes that were trying desperately to heal. Kanato laughed jovially holding one of Azusa’s arms in the air relishing the soft moans and cries of pain sadistically.  
“Awww. What’s wrong? Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?” Kanato teased taking off Azusa’s bloodied mass of bandages and forcefully shoving the boy against the stone wall causing a blow to the back of his dishevelled ivy head. Azusa instinctively cupped the damaged area bellow his hat with his hand marvelling at the blood there. Kanato loved this, his fantasies felt even better in practice.  
He had no doubt that the weaker male would begin to cry soon his empty eyes must be on the verge of tears.

“Do you…like it when I cry out?” Azusa wondered aloud addressing Kanato. He made no attempt to stop Kanato nor did he struggle, it had been so long since another boy had hurt him, and the pain made his body tingle slightly. He had assessed the violet tween carefully taking in his engaging smile, the smaller boys eyes seemed to light up with life especially while he was being cruel. Azusa wanted to be hurt by him, he wanted those sweet eyes to enjoy his pain for all time.  
“What?” Kanto asked left confused and speechless by the question. His eyes contorting and narrowing at the taller boy.  
“Do you like it…when you hurt me?” Azusa questioned.  
“You seem to be having…a lot of fun hurting me…it’s because of your toy…isn’t it… you can hurt me more…if you want to.”  
In all the excitement Kanato had forgotten all about teddy. He felt saddened somewhat that he was doing this to fulfil his own needs and not avenge his bear.  
“SHUT UP!” Kanato yelled ignoring Azusa’s questions. He grabbed the boy’s arms and knocked the others body repeatedly against the wall again and again, before throwing him onto the floor.  
“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Kanato screamed stepping down hard on Azusa’s crotch then kicking him repeatedly in the side. Kanato’s shoes were made of proper high class leather the blows came heavy and in quick succession leaving dark deep bruises and welts under the soft fabric of his clothes.  
Kanato kicked until he could hear Azusa wheezing beneath his unforgiving heel. He breathed hard after the violent assault, he had let himself get carried away again. His mother had always said he had the most awful of tempers. He tried to regain some composure.

Azusa wheezed contentedly, his body a crumpled bruised mess. He missed this. He missed Justin beating his poor body raw fracturing bones and joints, knocking him around until he couldn’t even begin to move. He looked up at the psychotic boy longingly, still panting above him. He gave a soft smile. He wanted to make him mad, he wanted Kanato to hurt him in other ways. When people love you, they want to hurt you. Is this what love feels like? Such a thought sent waves of pleasure down to his abused cock. He let out an audible whine as he felt a weird feeling like butterflies in his tummy. The boy was certainly beautiful, perfect like vampires should be, maybe even more beautiful than his Eve.  
“What are you smiling like that for?” Kanato said, his face and tone unreadable.  
He softened his features somewhat making his grin a bit more friendly and welcoming, he cupped the boy’s delicate cheek making him raise slightly nuzzling into the gentle caress. He rewarded him by giving him a hard-degrading slap across the face knocking him back to the floor.  
He picked up the younger boy like he weighed nothing. Kanato’s eyes lingered over the now dirty clothes and the blood flowing down his arms and his neck. He laid his head on the boy’s shoulder and lapped lovingly at the blood there.  
“Look how pathetic you are, you hardly fight back at all. You’re like a human.” Azusa remained lax and limp in Kanato’s hands like a doll, his eyes rolling back into his skull at the pain in his face and his crotch still assaulting his senses.  
Kanato opened his jaws and bit down full force on the boy’s tender neck, making his victim give a shocked yelp. He in turn leaned into the bite letting out a long moan of ecstasy. Kanato bit and sucked roughly, sinking his teeth in harder as he returned for more blood.  
“It tastes good. I’ve never bitten a boy before, much less another vampire. Your blood is thick and so very sweet.” He assaulted the boy’s jugular playing with it between his teeth. He licked the wounded flesh before renewing the pain with his sharp fangs. Kanato’s favourite part was when he got to be kind, he would become soft and gentle before revealing how much he wanted them to hurt. Being able to control someone who should have been a suitable threat made his lower body twitch, this really rubbed him the right way.  
Azusa’s body began to spasm softly shaking in the predators grasp from the lack of blood. They were vampires after all, blood was something of a luxury. He was sucking the boy dry. We drink it to live, loose too much and you die.  
He didn’t want his little emerald to die yet. He offered his neck up to the weak fitting little creature.  
“Come on bite me. We don’t want our game to end before it’s even started.”  
Azusa was a lot less confident then Kanato, but he knew he should give him some pain too. Opening his mouth a fraction, he nipped at the skin there and suckled letting the blood replenish his system. Kanato groaned at the bite, far less secure with pain.  
“I think classes are cancelled for you today.” Kanato announced a rejuvenated grin on his face. The younger boy didn’t have time to argue as Kanato was already carrying his body outside. He needlessly dragged him across the floor, despite the fact carrying him would have been a cake walk. He called a familiar to take him home early, then threw Azusa into the trunk of the limo.

On the journey home he kicked his feet up, leaning back childishly smirking to himself. He didn’t have to worry about teddy anymore he was in a better place now and he had a new toy. His mind drifted to his brothers and what they would think of all this. He remembered Reji’s disapproving scowl the last time he had murdered one more of their many sacrificial brides, he had been scorned for weeks. What were they going to do if not to die? How else was he supposed to add to his collection? He got off on their pained faces as they finally broke, how easy it was to snuff out their lives. If Azusa kept his strength up, he doubted the boy would fade away so easy.


End file.
